


Driving Home

by Merfilly



Series: Letty'Verse [3]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-09
Updated: 2009-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia, Letty, a fast car...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkDanc3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDanc3r/gifts).



Letty's mouth on her throat drove Mia absolutely up against the wall, and she slammed into the next gear with more force than absolutely necessary. She felt Letty's fingers edging under the hem of her short skirt, caressing the curve of an inner thigh, slipping higher by the moment. It was all Mia could do to keep her eyes on the road, wanting to look at the lusting hungry face she knew Letty was wearing.

She hissed a moan as fingers stroked the edge of the scrap of lace she was wearing under the skirt, taking the turn hard onto their street. Teeth on her throat, tongue flicking at the pulse, and Mia was nearly climbing up her seat in need as she threw the car into the driveway.

They didn't make it out of the car.


End file.
